The Viking Games
by Alethea 13
Summary: Alvin has taken over every Viking island, including Berk from War a LONG time ago. Astrid was a girl with a story, like everyone else. Dead dad, Crazy Mother, and now she has to take care of the twins then when she gets chosen as Tribute in the Viking Games alongside Hiccup. Will they be able to defeat Alvin & his Outcast followers or get killed in the arena by dragons? T for HG
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! This is a(sorta) cross over from the Hunger Games and HHTYD. None of the characters in Hunger Games is in this story, a lot of characters in HTTYD will be based on characters in HG like for example, Astrid would be Katniss, Hiccup would be Peeta, etc. Characters will be listed later in this paragraph. I've had this idea for a while now and decided to put it down on paper/ share with all of you. The dragons will be in this story. The plots will have to change in both original stories in order for my ideas to work so Hiccup won't meet toothless right away and such. ** CHAPTER ONE ASTRID POV Here I am. In the Seam on my way to the Reaping to see who will be put into the "Viking Games", which is the cruelest thing ever created in my mind. The "Viking Games" consists of 24 warriors. 12 female. 12 male. Varying from ages 12-18 from 12 different tribes. How this came to be you ask? Alvin The Treacherous, thats how. Somehow, someway he dominated all the islands and took them over as his own and to remind us of his victory he makes us suffer by killing 24 new members of the next generation. Now that, is cruel, heartless and inhumane. But he's called Alvin the Treacherous for a reason. I have never personally met The Treacherous and I honestly don't want to and I'm tough. I live in Tribe 12, Berk. We're the lowest tribe out here because our original Chief, Stoick was Alvin's greatest enemy. Notice how I said "was". There was a Great War some time ago but there was a huge Uprising when I was very young, toddler size. The Tribes started rebelling more and more often which lead to a Rebellion. That was when SToick was alive. He was leading the Rebellion until Alvin kidnapped his only son and soon to be heir if they won, Hiccup. The story then is unknown on how SToick died but Alvin made sure to tell everyone about it. i'm also pretty sure Alvin had his way with Hiccup too, to make sure he didn't start any uprisings, be he was a toddler, beaten, bruised, so vulnerable, scarred.

Hiccup... nobody mentions Stoick around him or anything about what happened out of respect for him. He's now our blacksmith, but he's not permitted to make any weapons unless it's for the "peacekeepers". They're called the "peacekeepers" to mock us, to show us there will never be peace again but only peace for the Outcasts. The weapons he makes are incredible, from what I noticed which was once, he's kept under lock down all the time being an heir. I feel for him, but I have my own problems to deal with.

My fathers dead, my mothers practically crazy and I basically have to care for the Thorston twins. My father died in the Rebellion , my mother couldn't live without him and went crazy. When my dad left, so did she. The Thorston Twins, Ruff + Tuff, are homeless. Their parents died fighting in the war. Even though there were rumors that their mom got captured and their dad tried to rescue her but they both ended up dead somehow. With them being so young my mom took them in but then became mentally unstable so now we're basically family, literally.

Everyone has a story. But sympathy doesn't get you anywhere, work does. But then again, I don't work and so doesn't the twins. The twins are useless and can't do anything really except fight. but theres no need to fight anymore unless you get reaped into the games,but they cheated on that too. If no one knows how to fight, they die, and thats the beauty in it in Alvin's eyes.

We're so poor, it's pathetic. Not just us, everyone is. Surprisingly, I'm good friends with Snotlout. I used to despise him dearly, but when all this shit happened I couldn't survive on my own and ended up getting help from Snotlout. We hunt in the woods all the time and were civil and friends. Oh yeah, hunting is illegal. Alvin thinks we're going to try and escape so he keeps " electrocuted" fences on 24/7 which is totally a lie.

A lot of people try to escape and I wouldn't blame them, our lives suck, but they all end up dead anyway or worse a slave of some sort. He has so many slaves its sickening. Servants, prostitutes, slaves to beat for fun or have them reserved for the Games and it goes on and on. I heard that he cuts off traitors tongues then torture them so when they scream alle that'll be heard is a croak and beat them some more because he wants to hear them suffer. Thats messed up because they can't help it even though he did it, he's screwed up in the head. Pure evil.

Anyways, today's is Reaping Day and I'm dreading every second. I get to watch a duo be sent to their death. It only gives me nightmares when I watch them die soon enough. It's not very entertaining. It's before daybreak and I get my hunting gear on, grab my axe & bow and arrows. I prefer the axe but back ups are always nice. I tell the twins I'm leaving so they think I didn't get caught for poaching.. again. I run to the fence and check to see if it's on, just to be safe, it's safe and climb under. I catch a few rabbits in the snares but leave them, they can wait when i suddenly see a dragon. It's a gronkle, a little one. I decided to use the arrows, I'll have a better accuracy. It's dead silent. I pull back my arrow, aim.. aim.

" What are you gonna do with that strid?" Snotlout barked as it flew away startled.

" God damn it Snot!" I spit

"WHat are you gonna do with a 2000Ib dragon Strid?"

" I was gonna sell it, to the people."

"WHy?"

" Like you don't see to them either."

"NO, not today. Theres peacekeepers everywhere today." I huff in response even though I know he's right. "Come on". He guides me to a pasture. I remember when he gave me that nickname. When we were little before all this he thought my name was Strid because I said my name so low. I used to hate it, but now I accept it because it's something from the past that still exists.

"We could do it you know. Take off, live in the woods."

"They'd catch us."

"Maybe not."

"They'd cut out our tongues or worse. Weo wouldn't make it five miles."

" No I'd get five miles. And go that ways." He pointed to the forest.

" I have the twins and you have your family."

"They can come too."

"Twins in the woods."

"... Maybe not."

"... I'm never having kids."

"I might. If I didn't live here."

"But you do live here."

" I know, But if I didn't... Oh and I got this." He pulls out a loaf of bread.

" Where did you get this? Is this real?" i exclaim

" It better be, cost me a squirrel. I got it from Hiccup actually."

"Hiccup?"

" Yeah, I was passing through and he asked me to help him bend this weird weapon because he couldn't, he said he'd been trying for days. I helped him and he gave me this in return."

"Well that was nice considering you guys hate each other."

He shrugged. "Ehh, he was smart."

"Why?"

" Because he practically admitted I'm stronger than him. I feel accomplished."

" Accomplished? Lout, really? After all he's been through? You still have YOUR family."

"Barely."

"Lout!"

"Okay fine, fine. You better eat that before it's unappetizing like the rest of the food we eat." He pointed to the loaf. I break it in half and gave the other half to him. " Happy VIking Games.." He stated

" And may the odds be Ever in your favor!" I restated in an annoying Outcast accent. It grows silent..

" How many times is your name in today.?" I ask

" 42, I guess the odds aren't exactly in my favor."

I arrived back at my house and saw Ruff in a dress and I couldn't help from giggle.

" Shut it up." she muttered. She absolutely hated dresses. She hated reaping day because she HAS to wear it." You have to wear one too." she retorted. I groaned, I wasn't very fond of dresses either but I could certainly rock one though. I hop in the tub and wash up until my skin was pink. I come out to a dress my mother laid out for me, it was hers.

"I laid something out for you too." My mother entered. She seemed to really care on reaping day. I didn't care very much. Why care one day of the year? I put it on and I allow her to do my hair. She puts it up in a crown braid, something only she can perfect in the tribe.I walk out and Ruff was bickering with Tuff as usual. Tuff looked nice, tan slacks and a white pressed shirt.

" My my, don't you two look grand?" I joked. They stared at me, if looks could kill. They eventually laugh and says thanks then tell me the same.

" Ruff!" my mother states before we leave. She whips around with a puzzled face. " You can't go looking like that. Come here." She goes with a confused face as well as mine and Tuffs. My mother quickly french braids Ruffs hair into two so it's not in her face. She does look better I'll admit that. Tuff rushes out before he gets stopped too. I can't help but laugh as Ruff says a quick thanks you and rushed out. My mother approached me and gives me a hug, I halfly hug back. I walk out and is greeted by the twins again. I look around and everyone is giving hugs goodbye and many teens are already walking to the Town Hall.

We arrive in line waiting to get signed in. The lady pricked my finger and allows me to go. I try to catch up to Tuff before he goes in the boys 16 section but he's already there. I find Ruff and stand next to her in the 16 girls section. The ceremony begins and the mayor begins a speech I'm sure he has to say. I get bored and look around, I found Snotlouts eyes and he mouths something and i chuckle to myself. A video begins to play, we watch except Snotlout, he looks down. It ends and some lady dressed up in all pink scares everyone when she taps the mic.

"Welcome welcome! Happy V-Games ! Now before we begin I have another video brought to you all the way from the capitol with Alvin himself." _Wait, what? Alvin? _

_**Alvin narrating :**_ _War, terrible war. Widows, orphans, a motherless child. This was the uprising that rocked our land. Thirteen districts rebelled against the country that fed them, loved them, protected them. Brother turned on brother until nothing remained. And then came the peace, hard fought, sorely won. The people rose up from the ashes and a new era was born. But freedom has a cost and the traitors were defeated. We swore as a nation we would never know this treason again. And so it was decreed, that each year, the various districts of Panem would offer up in tribute, one young man and woman, to fight to the death in a pageant of honor, courage and sacrifice. The lone victor bathed in riches, would serve as a reminder of our generosity and our forgiveness. This is how we remember our past. This is how we safeguard our future._

"Now the time has come for us to select one courageous young man and woman for the honor of representing District 12 in the 74th annual Hunger Games. As usual, ladies first." She reaches for a slip of paper in bowl.

" Ruffnut Thorston. Where are you dear? Well, come on up." Effie says. I'm speechless. "Well, come on up!" She begins her strut towards stage, no I couldn't let her die.

" Ruff! Ruff!" I run towards her but the guards are holding me back. " NO! I Volunteer! I volunteer as tribute!" I shout for all to hear. " AStrid! No! I can do it!" she says but she knows is not true. " Go Ruff! Go right now!" I yell back being guarded away until Snotlout comes and picks her up over her shoulder as she starts to weep. She's taken to Tuff which holds her very protectively.

"I believe we have a volunteer." She states. " What's your name dear?"

" Astrid Hofferson" I mumble

" And why did you volunteer my dear?"

" SHe's like family." And i refuse to talk anymore, I just realize what I just did.

" Tribe 12's very first volunteer." And she begins clapping but she's the only one clapping. Until, everyone puts three fingers to their mouth and raises up, it means farewell and you'll be missed. Effie seemed a little shocked.

" Well, now. To the boys." Effie says trying to continue as she goes to the other large ball. " Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the third." There are several gasps almost from everyone in Berk including myself. He begins to walk forward with guards by him looking pale as a sheet. Alvin must've had this rigged, this is no way a coincidence. Effie tells us to shake hands but all these memories flood my mind. The Great War. The Uprising that occurred a few back. I was about to be taken prisoner when he showed up and got his first enemy by picking up a sword twice his size and stabbed him. He didn't die but it was enough for us to get away. But he saved me. Me. He rushed me to his house and kept me there until we were collected and separated. I wanted to thank him but he was always guarded and no one was allowed near him. Ever. We shake hands. And rushed inside.

I'm taken to this small dainty room, I'm assuming to say my last goodbyes. The twins walk in along with my mother. ANd I'm pulled into a tearful hug from Ruff.

"You big idiot." she sobbed

" Shhh its okay, you'll be fine. You'll be okay." I try to soothe her and myself.

" I could've done it, done something I'm good at. Fighting. Why? WHy Astrid?"

" Ruff you and I both know why". SHe let me go and Tuff approached me and hugged me a whispered "thank you" so low so no one else could hear, especially Ruff. I nodded and pulled apart.

" Tuff, You better take care of her or I'll come back from the dead and kill you myself" I chuckle but no one else does. "You'll win Astrid. You can hunt with your axe."

" And bow and arrow" Tuff adds." Promise me you'll try and win"

" I will, I promise." then I approach my mother.

" You can't zone out again, not like when dad died, they might not be yours but they're my siblings now and I want you to take care of them, got it?" I demand, she nods and comes in for a hug.

" DOn't cry, don't cry." I said hugging back. The guards come back in and Ruff runs towards me and starts crying again" No" they all shout and start babbling things I can't understand.

" I promise Ruff!" The door slams shut. " I promise" I whisper to myself again. The door opens again and I'm shocked to see Fishlegs, the Mayor's son. You could say were friends but he keeps to himself most of the time. We usually hanged out during school and he's a great costumer for hunting. He likes strawberries and fruits and stuff. Everything fuity I find goes to him and he also gives good pay.

"Legs..."

"Don't" he says and approaches me then pulls me in for a bear hug, literally. I hug back, obviously. " Here, every tribe gets to have a keep safe" he hands me a dragon like pin, it's a golden nadder. He also hands me cookies from the bakery he loves visiting so much. I admire it and whisper a thank you and hug him back with tears of joy that he got this for me. " GOodluck Astrid, you can do this." He says then the guards collect him and he goes.

I got to the door and I open it slightly then change my mind then closed it but then it opened right up revealing Snotlout. I hug him instantly.

" I'm fine" I say

"I know, I know."

"I am."

"Listen to me, you're stronger than they are. You are. Get to a bow."

"I may not have a bow..."

"You will if you get to show 'em how good you are. They just want a good show, that's all they want. If they don't have a bow, then you make one, okay? You know how to hunt."

"Animals."

"There's no difference, Astrid." He was serious, he used my full name.

"They're twenty four of us, Lout, and only one comes out."

"Yeah, and it's gonna be you." Then a guard comes to get him.

"Take care of 'em, Snot! Whatever you do, don't let them starve!

"Let's go." The guard states drags him out.

"I'll see you soon, okay? I ..." then the door slams shut and I didn't catch the last part. And I probably never will.

ON THE TRAIN

We're sitting there and I notice Hiccup's face is red. I feel for him, he has no family to say bye too. And probably no friends, he was never allowed to make any friends, let alone go to school. Effie is sitting there explaining how fast the train goes. "200 miles off the ground and can't feel a thing... I'll go get Gobber" then she left. then becomes silent.

" Do you know him? ... Gobber?" Silence, I don't know why I'm not I'm ignoring him. " You know Astrid, he did win this thing once... Look I understand if you don't wanna talk but it wouldn't hurt to get some help." Then Gobber trips in, drunk.

" Where's the ice?" he slurs.

" I... I don't know." Hiccup whispers. Gobber slams the thing shut and grabs a whole bottle. Then finally decides to sit in front of us.

" So.. Uh, when do we start?"

" Woah, woah... so eager. SUch the hurry." he slurs again.

" Yeah, I wanna know the plan. You're our mentor and to guide us..."

"Mentor?" he interrupts.

" uhh. yeah. You're suppose to get us sponsors and give advice."

" Okay, take in the improbable death and know that in your heart there is nothing I can do to save you."

" WHy are you here then?"

" The refreshments."

" I think thats enough" Hiccup tries to take it but is stopped but Gobbers foot lands on Hiccups chest which stops him.

" These are new pants" He mumbled while I couldn't help but chuckle to myself, he seriously got pissed because alcohol spilled on his new pants. "I'm going to finish this in my room." he said before he grabbed some biscuit and puffed off.

" I'm gonna talk to him" Hiccup stood

"What?" i asked dumbfounded

" I can talk to him, I'll get through to him.." he walked out then the door shut, while I was there alone to look around the fancy room.

MORNING

" YOu'd freeze to death first" Gobber stated

"No, because i'd start a fire"

"If you'd want to get killed then"

"WHat's a good way to get killed?" I interrupted.

" OH, how nice for you to join us. I was just giving some life saving advice."

"Like what?"

" Oh, I was just asking how to find shelter." Hiccup added

" Which would come in handy if you were, still alive" Gobber eye balled me.

" How DO you find shelter" I repeated

" Pass the jam" He pointed to the jar.

" How DO YOU find shelter?"

"Give me a chance to wake up, sweetheart. This mentoring business is very overwhelming...Can you pass the marmalade?"

I got tired of his antics, took a knife and stabbed it between his fingers onto the table.

" THAT. IS. MAHOGANY!" Effie shouted at me.

" Look at that. Killed a.. placemat" Gobber stated while pulling it out of the table. " You wanna know how to stay alive? You get people to LIKE you... Oh, not what you were expecting huh?Well, when you're in the middle of the games, and you're starving or freezing, some water, a knife or even some matches can mean the difference between life and death. And those things only come from sponsors, and to get sponsors, you have to make people like you. And right now, sweetheart, you're not off to a real good start." Then all of a sudden Hiccup stood up and walked to the window.

" There it is. The Capital." Then the window went dark, passed through a train. Then hundreds of people were screaming and waving at the train but Hiccup was smiling and waving back. " COme on."

"You better keep this knife, he knows what he's doing." Gobber said as he continued eating and handed me the knife.

We got off the train and i was escorted to these strange people. They said they were from now on my "prep team". They were doing things I have never done to myself. I don't even know the proper terms for them, waxing? Then I was finished and they walked me to an empty room with a metal bed. I was alone for some time when the door opened and a person walked in.

**Hey, heres the characters and who they're based off !**

**Katniss - Astrid**

**Peeta - Hiccup**

**Primrose - Ruff & Tuff**

**Gale - Snotlout**

**Gale's Brother - Fishlegs**

**President Snow - Alvin **

**Seneca Crane - Savage**

**Haymitch - Gobber**

**The rest of the characters such as Rue and Effie will remain because there isn't a lot of characters in HTTYD so Hunger Games characters will take in their place with the same purpose. **

**p.s. I OWN NOTHING & sorry i've been working on this I'll update my Lemonade MOuth fanfic ASAP ! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER TWO

ASTRID'S POV

It was a very large women. With very large torso.. kinda awkward that it was the first thing I noticed about her? She also had shoulder length dark brown-blackish hair, brown eyes that looked like bark in the forest. She was also well tanned. She didn't look crazy like most people here with the exotic outfits and such. Just a lot of dark clothes that matched her hair and green glittery eyeliner that stood out the most and made her eyes really stand out.

" That was the bravest thing I've ever seen hun." She went to shake my hand and I complied. She had a big hand, along with the rest of her body. " Big Boobied Bertha that's the name, but you can just call me Bertha."

" Bertha..." I used her name to see how it tasted in my mouth. **(metaphor)**

" Yes ma'am, I'm going to be your stylist and I'm so sorry this has happened to you my dear."

" All everyone has been doing is congratulating me.."

" Well, I don't see the need in that." She smiled. She had perfect white teeth.

" Thank you?'

" Please deary no problem at all." I wasn't really sure why she was thanking me, I got lost.

" So your going to dress me up?"

" Oh heavens no! I'm going to make you look your best.!"

" Our tribe is the poorest and we always end up being the blacksmiths..."

" See I don't want to do that."

" Then what's the point?"

" To make an impression. Come. I hope your not afraid of fire my dear." She took my hand and led me somewhere. I wasn't paying attention... I was more focused on the last word. Fire. I wasn't afraid of fire? Was I? No ... I'm a survivor, a hunter. I kept on reassuring myself this until we got to this room. It was nice but not too fancy.

" SO I'm going to be naked for sure..." I think out loud. In previous years, being the blacksmiths. The stylists usually strip the tributes and cover them in black musk.. from the fire and stuff.

" Oh no! My dear, that would be horrific. Mogadon, Hiccup's stylist and I think the "blacksmith" is very overdone. SO, this year, we'll make you look unforgettable. So rather than thinking of the blacksmith smoke were going to focus on the coal."

_Naked and covered in black dust .I think_

" And what do we do to get smoke? WE use coal, and burn it."

A few hours later I'm dressed in a leotard which will either be the deadliest costume ever worn or the most sensational thing I've ever worn. Bertha tells me she plans to light my cape on fire and will show the oranges, red, yellows and possible blue. I nod even though I don't get it.

" It's not a real flame, just synthetic."

" How did you do it?"

" Let's just say we studied fires for very long hours"

I have little make up on and my hair is in it's usual large braid in the back.

" I want you to be recognized in the arena. Astrid, the spark." she says dreamily. _The Spark.. short and simple I suppose... _It also crosses my mind that even though she seems so calm and collected, it hides a complete madwomen underneath.

Despite my ignorance of Hiccup I'm actually relieved when he shows up. reminds me that there are more sane people in this fucked up world. He's wearing the same leotard as I am. Up to his neck, down to his ankle with matching boots and all. He should know all about fire. Being the number one blacksmith ever known.

_OHHHH now i get it. The flame to start blacksmithing. Thats what I am. The spark to start making weapon and all.. hehe. I feel so dangerous and fearless.. I like it. _Mogadon is walking alongside him, his stylist and his team following quickly behind. Everyone seems excited for the ceremony, except Bertha. She accepts the compliments though.

We're whisked down to what looks like a stable area. We turn the corner and there are a lot of chariots. Twelve to be exact. I guess we're suppose to ride these. Many other tributes are being escorted on their chariots and begin to eye ball us like were easy kill. I hate being underestimated. But then I am standing right next to Hiccup, so...

We are helped abroad the chariots. The silence is killing me.

" WHat do you think? ABout the fire? Scared any?" I whisper to him

" Me? Scared of fire? Your kidding me right?" he mutters back, i couldn't help but chuckle.

" But... if you are, I'll rip yours off if you rip mine." he smirks

" Deal." I smile back and we start laughing.

The opening music silences the whole room with it being so loud. I guess Alvin really wants us to be deaf... All the stylists try to hurry and put on final touches to their " masterpieces". Chariot 1 begins to move with their beautiful all white horse. They look stunning in all pink. Even though it's feminine, the male can pull it off.

Chariot 2 gets into places and they look just as stunning in all gold and apricot horses. Then just like that Chariot 11, agriculture is about to leave with their dark brown horses beginning to pull off. Then Bertha approaches us with a torch.

" Well, here goes nothing." she says as she sets the capes on fire. I release the breathe I was holding when I realize I don't feel anything at all. She was right. I exchange a look with Hiccup and he's as surprised as I am.

Just as we're being pulled off by our very large, all black horses. She jumps off and waves. " remember to smile! Their gonna love you !" Then Gobber appears and does a gesture with his hands.

" What?" I ask

" I think he wants us to hold hands...?" He grabs my hand. We look back for confirmation but we don't get any because they are out of sight. I just remain and allow him to hold my hand. It's calloused and firm. I guess from all the work he does. It's actually nice and warm...

I'm frozen when we enter the city. i'm nervous on how the audience will think of our intertwined hands, I've never seen something like that and I don't think they have either because their reaction changed immensely. Then all of a sudden the silence turns into shouts and cheer. They love us. They begin to chant " Tribe 12" over and over.

I look at Hiccup and I must admit, the years have treated him well. He has some muscle but he is still relatively skinny but no doubt there is some muscle. I quickly look away when I notice a large screen. we're on it. I gasp as I look at myself.

Bertha was right, no make up and the fire behind us, literally illuminates us. We look breathtakingly amazing.

Intimidating. Perfect.

Then I hear my name being chanted. MY name. " ASTRID! ASTRID!" They begin to throw roses, I end up catching one. I raise it in the air and they go crazy once again. I see the end of the city and I realize i've been mauling Hiccups hand and I begin to release my hand.

" Wait, no. Don't let go, I might fall off this thing." He whispers to me. I doubt that he was really going to fall off but I continue to hold it anyway.

Our horses halted which made our chariot jolt. i jolted along with it but Hiccup kept me steady. Then... HE came out of hiding. Alvin...

He presents himself up in a balcony because he is SOOO much higher than we are. People scream his name and envy him. ME, I can't stand him. Sending children to their death. Who dafuq does that !? Anyways, he begins speaking and welcoming us and how honored we should be to be selected for this memorable event, blah blah blah. I just noticed that my hand is hurting.. Hiccup.

Stoick... he went missing and only Alvin knows. Alvin has caused all of Hiccup's misery and everything. He is practically shooting daggers at Alvin's face and I wouldn't blame him. It also seems like Alvin is staring down Hiccup during the whole ceremony. This was definitely rigged. Hiccup is 16 and I suppose Alvin wanted him gone before anymore damage could be done.. if thats possible.

Alvin finished his speech and the chariots are circled around the little area and leaves into the ending hall where all the stylists have reunited with the tributes. Congratulating and all but I can't help but feel uncomfortable... ALOT of tributes keep staring at us.. me mostly but Hiccup is getting alot of looks too. I avoid all of their gazes.

" Thanks for keeping me stable. I was getting a little shaky out there." Hiccup interrupted my thoughts.

" I'm sure no one notices. It barely showed." I lied, unless you were living in a cardboard box. You could see the tension between the two men.

" I'm sure they didn't notice anything but YOU. You should wear flames more often, they suit you." I can't help but look down. I do believe I'm blushing. He gives me a smile and I can't help but conclude he is genuinely a sweet person, but shy. This gives me a surge of warmth through me. _No, stop Astrid. He is planning to kill you, easy prey. Being a hunter, you should know better. So, two can play at this game. _I stood up tall, raised on my tippy toes and kissed him ride on the temple. Then I noticed a scar, hidden underneath his hair.

**Alright, here's chapter two! I know it is short but I will update again later today. I just felt this was a good cut off. Next chapter? Training center! Woot Woot! **

**P.S. I Own nothing! Everything belongs to Suzanne Collins and Cressida Cowell. Except for my twisted plot soon to come up and the OCC of the characters. **


End file.
